


Biting Down

by Takigawa Aki (akanoaki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Experimental Style, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanoaki/pseuds/Takigawa%20Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a piece of art by thetypefreak (Tumblr).</p><p>Mukuro likes to explore the dark things that make zir and Dino Cavallone similar.<br/>Dino likes it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> I use ze/zir pronouns for Mukuro.

There was something special about the Cavallone mansion deep in the heart of southern Italy. It wasn’t the way that the stairs were gilded gold or the chandeliers dripped with shining gems, nor was it the cool breeze from windows the size of a room, open at the ends of corridors laden with polished sculptures and decadently-painted canvases.

It was the fact that nothing was real. A fingernail dug into gold came up with flaking leaf; a piece of art upturned revealed a sticker of manufacture. A breath on diamond made fog.

The Cavallone mansion was a house of illusion. Walking through its halls, Mukuro felt at home.

–

“You were late.” It was a husky whisper muffled by lips against lips and overwhelmed by the sound of fabric rustling and being tossed aside. It was answered by a purr.

“I only like to keep you waiting.” He tasted like mint and honey on Mukuro’s tongue, and for some reason that was more pleasant than it sounded. The sheets under zir fingers were cotton rather than silk, and that felt right.

_When did this become so natural?_

Zir nails dug crescent moons into Dino’s shoulderblades and felt the way his muscles flexed in response, rippling strength like a wave. _Mine_. Ze dug in till the skin broke and moaned at the way that he moved and gasped. When ze opened zir eyes ze saw a ceiling that was rich with gold as thin as all the promises they’d made beneath it.

 _This is wrong_. Ze was wrong, but that was alright, that was the way that the world spun. Dino was mafia. But he _wasn’t_.

They both drew whimpering breaths as ze forced him on his back in a single, sinuous movement, and looked down zir nose at the terrifyingly honest way that Dino closed his eyes and parted his lips. His palms, slick with sweat, felt sincere on zir hips. It didn’t spark the heavy thrill of predation but a shiver that felt like vulnerability. It was delicious in its blasphemy.

The way that he bared his throat when he came was intoxicating, the shudder of his neck beneath Mukuro’s searching hand. “I shouldn’t want you this much,” ze whispered into his ear, but he only shook his head, rolled them over again, hummed a _shhhh_ into zir ear that went on forever. He knew.

That was all that mattered.

–

Waking was something like reaching shore, salt-encrusted and heady with the scent of the sea. It was catching one’s breath and laying on the sand, suddenly heavy out of the water.

Every time, ze considered dressing and leaving the labyrinth of illusion, a last look at a sleeping adonis face in zir mind and a cold fist in zir chest. This was going to be both their downfalls. But every time ze didn’t leave for hours, still heavy in the air and full of Dino’s cinnamon scent. Maybe ze was lost in the labyrinth after all.

This time zir fingers closed around tightly-locked leather, slid its loops off of the nightstand to run them through zir fingers. How much blood had sunk beneath the surface of it deep into the coils of a weapon that continued to build the very thing that Mukuro sought to destroy?

The whip tasted musky when ze ran the tip of zir tongue around the tip of the grand Cavallone pride that Dino carried. It tasted like Dino, somehow, heavy with sweat and bitter with regret. It coiled agreeably in zir hand like the way that Dino moulded to zir fingers and zir lips and every stray thought in zir mind.

A hand fell on zir arm as ze buckled zir belt. Still tucked into pillows, Dino looked at zir with the plaintive look of an honest man. He was as dangerous as a viper.

“Good morning, Mukuro.” Was that a little bit of huskiness in his voice? He cleared his throat. “Are you in a hurry?”

His eyes had fallen on the whip that ze had hooked to zir belt, and slowly, ze smiled. “Am I?”

Ze’d flirted with the idea of going this morning. It wasn’t seductive enough.

Dino had too much to lose to look at zir so openly as ze clutched his chin and pulled him from the bed and refused the kisses he expected. While Mukuro risked love, Dino risked utter ruination. It was a heady power.

But love could ruin, too. That was why ze didn’t love. Ze played. Ze could play any game in the universe that offered itself for a player.

“You’re thinking again.” Maybe he knew what was on zir mind, by the way his eyes crinkled and he smiled and tilted his head to the side like a lover in on a secret. Was that what he was?

Zir fingers stroked the whip. “I didn’t give you permission to talk.” Zir voice lilted like a song. “Nor to stand.”

Dino exhaled as he went to his knees, kneeling on a rug with a price stamp on its other side. They both knew the rules of the game. He was a dangerous opponent in a game with stakes too high to risk.

“You’re a fraud, Dino Cavallone,” ze snickered, and zir voice sank deep and sonorous. Dino waited and listened and held his breath, leaned into the hand that combed his hair. “This–you wear this like a ribbon, you demand respect, it’s all power and play and you don’t have any.”

His eyes had closed, cheek in Mukuro’s hand. Here was their love. Surrender, the parasitic plunge of hands deeply where no hand should touch and into the depths no one else should know. _It feels better biting down._

“For all these people who adore you, Dino Cavallone,” ze whispered, “you hide in the shadows like a criminal. They’ll never know the truth.”

His eyes opened again, and they glittered in the dim morning light. He spoke like a breath, exhaling something from his chest that was never supposed to be words. "That’s why you understand me.”

Zir hand fell away. There was something cold in zir lungs.

The whip was heavy but natural in the hand that held it, unraveled it, was watched raptly as it glided over the smoothness and cracked it like a bolt of lightning.

“I suppose it is,” ze hummed, bitterly aware of the way the room warped with zir eyes narrowed, squinting as though it might shift and betray zir.

_I suppose it is._

Ze pushed the whip between Dino’s teeth, smile heavy with dark intentions. “This will feel better biting down.”


End file.
